


What I ask is this one thing

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 11
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una volata di vento lo avvolse. Durò pochissimo, ma si immobilizzò e guardò le particelle fredde ed invisibili tornando a sentire caldo.</p><p>'' Vuoi farmi parlare, quindi, d’accordo. Sono qui, perché mi sono veramente sentito sul baratro, non ero in me e non riuscivo a gestirmi. Non mi riconoscevo, ma, per l’ennesima volta, è riuscito a fermarmi. Credo di sapere che tipo di sentimenti provo per lui. Quando ero umano, ho cercato di capirli, ma ero troppo... depresso -  mi sembra che questo sia il termine. Non ero ammesso nel bunker e quella cosa non mi aveva fatto piacere. Arrivato a questo punto però, ho paura di espormi. Lui vuole restare così, anche se il tempo avanza non farà passi in avanti e io non voglio perdere la sua amicizia, è quella la cosa importante ''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But I gotta do what's best for me

 

**1.**

_Something about us doesn't seem right these days_  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try  
Somehow the plan is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay  
**Gotta Go My Own Way - HSM2**

  
  
  
  
Cas stava guidando in autostrada, non sapeva dove, aveva solo continuato a dare gas andando dritto. Sam e Dean si stavano occupando di un caso, gli aveva detto di avere una cosa in sospeso e che li avrebbe chiamati una volta finito. Naturalmente, gli dissero di chiamarli se ci fosse stato bisogno. Ma non sarebbe successo, voleva stare solo. Non capitava spesso, amava la loro compagnia, aveva solo bisogno di pensare.  
Era finalmente riuscito ad uscire dal bunker. Quell’incantesimo era stata la goccia che lo aveva mandato fuori di testa. Di attacchi di panico non ne aveva mai avuti, non sapeva cosa fare. Sentiva, che l’unica cosa che voleva, era restare nel luogo che per lui sapeva di casa e il bunker lo aveva accolto, anche troppo. Gli ci era voluta molta forza di volontà per fare quei passi.  
Sentiva il bisogno di scappare ed era quello che stava facendo. Cercava aiuto, qualcosa dentro di lui lo spingeva ad andare avanti e non tornare indietro. Non voleva dare noie ai fratelli, aveva sempre cercato di non farlo.  
Sapeva che si era umanizzato, ma non aveva neanche avuto un raffreddore ed invece ecco il disturbo post-traumatico. Su internet si era informato di molte cose, non avrebbe dovuto.  
Sentì le mani tremare, così accostò. Non c’erano zone di sosta, solo il bordo che delimitava l’asfalto e, tutta intorno, vegetazione, campi aperti e il sole che gli donava luce. Aveva sempre ammirato il lavoro del Padre e continuava a farlo. Dalla più piccola formica a quello che ora si trovava davanti. Lo rilassava, infatti il tremore cessò. Uscì dall’auto togliendosi il trench e posandolo nei sedili posteriori. Sentiva caldo, la grazia stava diminuendo, ma non così rapidamente, era tutto collegato e doveva parlarne con qualcuno, solo non sapeva come. Cosa gli stava accadendo? Dentro di sé lo sapeva.  
Poggiò la schiena sulla portiera del passeggero e guardò in alto chiudendo gli occhi incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Sentì il calore del sole su di sé, una bella sensazione, da qualche anno riusciva a provarlo.  
Da qualche anno… in quegli otto anni erano capitate tante cose, lui era cambiato tanto.  
Riusciva a sentire, capiva le emozioni, il perché ed il quando una persona le provava. Sapeva anche quando lui ne era oggetto.  
In tanti, gli avevano detto che era un errore essere come loro, le creature umane e fragili, non gli aveva mai dato retta. Li osservava, e da quando scese per la prima volta, tutto cambiò.  
Era successo come per quando dei cuccioli di animale nascono e la prima cosa che vedono sarà il loro punto di riferimento per sempre. In questo parallelo, lui era l’animale e Dean la persona.  
Solo toccandolo e guardando la sua anima, contemplandola, conoscendola, era riuscito a farlo parlare, a mostrargli i suoi dubbi. Da lì tutto un crescendo di fatti che lo avevano portato a quel momento. Di solito, i figli parlano con i genitori, gli amici non possono darti più risposte di loro; Castiel ne aveva bisogno, anche essendo una creatura millenaria adesso si sentiva perso. Metatron aveva ragione, come sempre; manipolava le persone attraverso la verità, un buon lavoro, non poteva dargli torto  < **_Sei spezzato, Castiel_** > parole più vere non esistevano. Poche volte aveva chiesto aiuto, ma Dean non poteva. Cercò una nuvola, una luce nel cielo, un lampo o una stella ma nulla. Era da un po’ che non lo faceva; di solito era lui a riceverne, ora non ne aveva voglia e silenziò l'angel radio. Guardò alla sua destra e poi alla sinistra, non passava nessuno; notò un piccolo fiore bianco solitario sul ciglio della strada e si concentrò su quello.   
  
< Una piccola spiegazione potrebbe anche venire da te però. Cosa ci faccio ancora qui? Sono morto molte volte e mi hai sempre fatto ritornare, adesso mi sento sotto tortura, ma non posso tirarmi indietro… non voglio. Cos’è? Mi hai dato la famiglia che non sei mai stato? Perché io? Il bello è che sarà una conversazione a senso unico... > guardò  l'enorme distesa di verde. < Immagino quanto starai ridendo > rise portandosi una mano sulla fronte e massaggiandosi.  
  
Una volata di vento lo avvolse. Durò pochissimo, ma si immobilizzò e guardò le particelle fredde ed invisibili tornando a sentire caldo.  
  
< Vuoi farmi parlare, quindi, d’accordo. Sono qui, perché mi sono veramente sentito sul baratro, non ero in me e non riuscivo a gestirmi. Non mi riconoscevo, ma, per l’ennesima volta, è riuscito a fermarmi. Credo di sapere che tipo di sentimenti provo per lui. Quando ero umano, ho cercato di capirli, ma ero troppo... depresso -  mi sembra che questo sia il termine. Non ero ammesso nel bunker e quella cosa non mi aveva fatto piacere. Arrivato a questo punto però, ho paura di espormi. Lui vuole restare così, anche se il tempo avanza non farà passi in avanti e io non voglio perdere la sua amicizia, è quella la cosa importante >  
  
Un’altra folata.  
  
< Sbaglio? Per quanto io riesca a notare la sua felicità nell’avermi accanto, non basta per espormi. So com'è fatto e non la prenderebbe nel verso giusto, metterlo alle strette sarebbe una scelta sbagliata e non me lo perdonerebbe >  
Il cellulare vibrò nella tasca dei suoi jeans. Lo prese, ma non c’era nessuna spia, né chiamata, né messaggio.  
< E’ difficile parlare in questo modo. E’ un segno per dirmi cosa? >  
  
Il cellulare ora squillò per un sms: era Dean.  
\- Stiamo tornando a casa. Era il nostro primo falso allarme, ci credi?-  
Sorrise mentre leggeva quella riga di testo una seconda volta. Non si sentiva pronto per tornare.  
\- Io ne ho ancora per un po’. Ci vediamo dopo.  
\- Okay. Sta’ attento.  
   
\-------

Cas non tornò al bunker quella sera, neanche quella dopo, passò una settimana e di lui neanche l’ombra.  
  
< Cas, si può sapere dove sei finito? >  
Dean era preoccupato e incavolato mentre lasciava l’ennesimo messaggio in segreteria, il telefono era irraggiungibile da giorni. Non sapeva se gli era successo qualcosa, molto probabile dato che teneva sempre il telefono acceso, rispondeva subito se erano lui o Sam a chiamare.  
Ancora più in ansia dato il fatto che era da poco uscito dalla maledizione e non lo vedeva al massimo della forma. Era riuscito a convincerlo a restare al chiuso e cercare di riprendersi, sapeva che non era stato facile, voleva aiutare, ma Dean non glielo aveva permesso.  
Anche Sam era agitato, ma non potevano far altro che aspettare di poterlo rintracciare con il GPS. Erano riusciti a trovare l’auto ferma e vuota su una strada molto isolata, solo in quella settimana, a molti chilometri di distanza. Dean l’aveva guidata al ritorno al bunker e, dalla frustrazione si era fermato nel garage a sistemarla maneggiando bruscamente gli attrezzi.  
La stessa sera si ritrovò seduto al tavolo con un bicchiere di whiskey e Sam che lo osservava silenziosamente fino a quando non gli si sedette difronte  
  
< Dean, sta bene. A quest’ora avremmo avuto notizie da qualcuno non credi? Devi solo fidarti di lui >

 

 


	2. I wanna listen to my own heart talking

_Everybody's always talking at me_

_Everybody's trying to get in my head_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_

_I need to count on my myself instead_

_Did you ever_

_lose yourself to get what you want?-_

**Bet on it - HSM2**

 

 

Dopo quella settimana spesa a tentare di capire dove fosse finito l’angelo, Cas tornò al bunker. Aveva preso un’auto usata. Sapeva di aver fatto irritare Dean per essere sparito, aver spento il telefono ed avergli fatto trovare la sua macchina su un ciglio della strada. Ma aveva bisogno di sé stesso in quel momento. Fuori c'era l'Impala quindi la porta era aperta, scese le scale e si ritrovò sotto l'arcata davanti al grande tavolo del soggiorno. Dean era a capotavola, non lo guardò subito e Sam gli fece un mezzo sorriso cercando di stemperare la tensione. Il maggiore aveva un libro davanti a sé che sfogliava < Alla buon ora> disse alzando poi lo sguardo. Aveva i lineamenti duri e senza espressione, lo aveva fatto incavolare, ma aveva avuto buone ragioni per farlo. Non si fece incantare come era successo in passato quando seppe di averlo deluso. Si fissarono per un lungo minuto, nessuno dei due abbassò la guardia. Sam, come al solito, finiva in mezzo, quindi pensò bene di dileguarsi e lasciarli sbrigare da soli quella faccenda, perché sapeva, riguardava loro due.

< Posso parlarti?> Esordì Cas e Sam fu ben felice di alzarsi e si affrettò ad andare in cucina.

Dean non si mosse e guardò la sedia appena lasciata dal fratello aspettando che venisse rimpiazzato dall'amico. Ma Cas restò dall'altra parte e si sedette al capotavola opposto. Alzò un sopracciglio e lo lasciò fare < Che fine hai fatto? Dove sei stato? >

A Cas sfuggì una risatina amara e si sporse sul tavolo, l'osservava e lo vedeva diverso, non indossava il trench, ma solo la giacca, si guardò le mani pensando bene alle parole da usare.

< Perché sono sempre affari tuoi, giusto? >

Dean fu sorpreso, non gli aveva mai risposto il quel modo, si sistemò sulla sedia < Che succede? >

< Ciò che avrei dovuto fare tempo fa, ma ero troppo abbagliato >

< Che intendi dire? >

Cas lo guardò < Ci credi se ti dico che sono stufo? >

Non rispose.

< Lo ammetto, ho fatto tante scelte sbagliate e continuo tutt’ora, sono sempre stato sicuro delle mie scelte, sei stato tu ad ispirarmi e questo lo sai. Non abbiamo la stessa testa, lo stesso carattere, mi hai... avete, insegnato ad avere sentimenti, più passavo tempo sulla Terra, più ho visto diversamente il lavoro di mio padre, e che tu ci creda o no, delle volte mi sono sentito come il nulla, neanche più un angelo, ciò che ripeto sempre di essere. Io me lo sento sempre, ma quelle volte credo si allontani da me il vero potere, il vero giudizio che mi porta ad esserlo. Forse lo dimentico. Non ricordo più neanche quanti anni io abbia, se le volte che sono risorto per mano di Dio, abbiano azzerato tutto per farmi iniziare un nuovo cammino o se io sia sempre quella persona, quella grazia celeste che conosco. Non un bambino con il trench che ti diverti a pensare ogni tanto. Tu scherzi, ma delle volte non so se prenderti sul serio o no >

< È per questo che te ne sei andato? >

< Anche. In questi ultimi giorni sono rimasto chiuso qui dentro a fare cose da umano quando io non lo sono, non mi ci sento. Avrò anche avuto delle crisi, non mi sono mai sentito cosi e lo ammetto. Neanche la prima volta, solo e senza qualcuno che mi dirigesse dalla parte giusta, me la sono cavata, anche se voi non c'eravate >

< Cas, lo sai perché >

< Il problema è che si ripete sempre. Come posso essere stato cosi bravo a prendervi per i fondelli e a non capire che ero controllato o che ero in combutta con Crowley o ancora, che ero manovrato da Metatron. Sono veramente... la persona che hai conosciuto anni fa? Purtroppo credo di essere cambiato però non mi dispiace. Vedo meglio le cose intorno a me e non mi piacciono >

< Non ti seguo > Dean lo imitò e si allungò sul tavolo incrociando le mani davanti a lui.

Cas sorrise guardando il legno scuro < Me ne vado >

Dean fu molto sorpreso e schiuse la bocca, erano rare le volte in cui decideva una cosa del genere.

< Mi chiamate sempre quando avete bisogno di qualcosa, sono rimasto qui dentro con la paura di uscire. Quando potevo benissimo restare nell'Impala e stare in vostra compagnia. Non avevo bisogno del rehab, avevo bisogno di qualcuno accanto. Cercherò di rientrare nelle grazie del Paradiso, lo devo a loro e lo devo a me stesso >

< Cas...> Dean guardò tutto tranne lui.

< Lo so, tu vuoi che io resti, che riempia questo bunker, ciò che chiami casa e anche io sento in questo modo, ma sono giunto al punto di voler ragionare veramente sul cosa sono e cosa mi aspetta senza dovermi fermare per poi salvarvi dalla prossima stupida decisione >

< Le scelte che hai fatto fino ad ora, le hai fatte da solo. Non ti ho mai detto niente >

< Lo so. E’ questo il problema. Sono così… vicino alla causa che non devi chiedermelo io lo faccio e basta. Ribellarmi alla mia famiglia, evitare di ucciderti sbloccando la linea che mi manovrava, salvare Sam dal Diavolo in persona, diventare così triste da voler farla finita e... la lista continua. Tutte decisioni prese per voi e come ringraziamento ricevo solo altre maledizioni >

< Pensi veramente sia solo questo? >

< Potrei leggerti nel pensiero, ma non lo faccio, lo sai. Credo a ciò che mi hai detto in quella crypta. Il problema è che parole del genere le sento solo troppo tardi >

< Potresti farlo ed evitare di farmelo scoprire. La famiglia è qui, siamo noi. Pensi ospiterei qui tutte le persone che incontro? >

< L'abbiamo fatto in altre occasioni e tu continui anche adesso, quindi eviterei. Vedi? Mi reputi ancora un ospite >

< Sai che non è ciò che intendo >

< No, perché non lo dici > Castiel continuava ad avere un tono neutrale, ma Dean non ne aveva intenzione.

< Tra noi non c’è mai stato bisogno di troppe parole, sai che mi fido dei fatti >

Un ragionamento logico e giusto, Dean non disse altro e sapeva cosa intendeva in quel preciso momento.

Restarono zitti, ma Dean ruppe il silenzio < Cosa vuoi sapere? >

< Adesso niente. Parlarmi solo perché ti metto alle strette non ha valore, non ne ha avuto poco tempo fa e non ne avrà mai >

< Quindi ci lasci qui >

< Hai tanto da pensare con Amara adesso. Se da lassù vedrò che le cose si complicheranno vi darò una mano >

< Sei sicuro ti lasceranno salire? >

< Gli serve un leader, stanno cercando di fare per conto loro, ma… l'angel radio è un caos di questi tempi >

< Sei più in contatto con…Hannah? >

< Visto? > Rise < Hannah è morta, e per colpa mia >

< Mi dispiace >

< Già >

< Era importante per te >

< Credeva in me, però ha visto quanto fossi influenzato, vi dava la colpa >

< Tu? >

< No. Mi piace tutto questo, devo solo ritrovare il mio posto... tornerò >

< Sai che è qui >

< E chi l'ha deciso? >

< Tu, molto tempo fa. Non puoi dirmi che non è vero. So che non ti abbiamo sempre trattato nel migliore dei modi, ma sei parte di noi ormai e lo sai bene. Lo intendevo quando l'ho detto, sapevo significasse molto per te. Sei deluso e lo capisco, la fiducia è la prima cosa che non deve mancare. Mi fido di te, come potrei non farlo? Ne abbiamo passate fin troppe ed eccoci qui. Non chiedi mai nulla per te stesso, adesso è ora di farlo>

< È quello che sto facendo, anche se mi costa…ho bisogno di stare lontano da qui per un po'>

‘Da te per un po’ era ciò che in realtà pensò, ma non era quello il momento per parlarne, un po’ di lontananza avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambi.

< Quindi ora farai le valigie e te ne andrai come se niente fosse >

< Sì. Per favore non dire niente, va bene così >

< Non ho neanche la possibilità di decidere, quindi vai dove devi andare. Fai un fischio se decidi di tornare, chissà le tua stanza sarà occupata> si era alzato, sbattendo la sedia e diretto in camera sua. Cas sapeva avrebbe reagito in quel modo, aveva Sam quindi gli sarebbe passata. Il fratello era rimasto dietro la porta della cucina ed aveva sentito tutto, lo raggiunse

<Cas, lascia stare, penso io a lui. Trova quello che ti serve, avrai la porta aperta al tuo ritorno >

<Lo so. Grazie, Sam > Si scambiarono un lungo abbraccio e una pacca sulla spalla dopodiché andò nella sua stanza, mise qualche cambio nella valigia e il pc portatile, non toccò nient’altro.

Sam bussò sulla porta aperta < Hey, ti ha sistemato l’auto > lo informò porgendogli le chiavi.

Andò in garage e la trovò pulita e con il pieno.

Aprì il cancello e partì, abbassò i finestrini e lasciò che l’aria gli scompigliasse i capelli, aveva una nuova missione.

 

\--

 

Non era vero che voleva andare in paradiso, viaggiò, non seppe neanche lui per quanto, ma si ritrovò a due grandi città di distanza da loro. Era riuscito a trovare un motel poco prima che si facesse buio. Aveva imparato quale stanza scegliere e quali evitare, era proprio uno di quelli che di notte poteva risultare rumoroso, quindi vicino alla reception. Aprì la porta e si trovò in una stanza singola confortevole: il solito divanetto accanto alla finestra, il tavolino vicino al letto che fungeva da scrivania e il materasso su base in legno che provò subito. Un po’ scomodo, ma in quel momento sentì solo il bisogno di sdraiarsi, neanche si spogliò e si mise sotto le coperte accendendo la tivù.

Oltre alla luce sullo schermo un’altra lampeggiò dal comodino, era il display del cellulare che lo informava di una chiamata in corso, c’era scritto: Dean. Sicuramente smorzata la rabbia, era rimasta la tristezza di averlo visto andare via e non averlo proprio del tutto salutato, però doveva capirlo quindi, spense il telefono tornando a guardare un documentario sugli animali.

La mattina dopo andò subito sotto la doccia, si rivestì ed accese il telefono. Erano le dieci del mattino, era ancora in tempo per cercare un café per la colazione. Notò un messaggio non letto.

Sempre Dean: - Non è il primo addio brusco che ci diamo, vero?-

Voleva rispondergli che non era un addio, ma non poteva, così bloccò lo schermo. Riprese la valigia, restituì le chiavi e montò in auto.

Mentre era in una locanda a mangiare pancakes con succo d’acero e un caffè nero, osservò la cameriera che preparava dei tavoli per il pranzo, al posto dello zucchero appoggiò sale, pepe e le salse. Vide la confezione del ketchup e gli ricordò una persona.

_“Potresti mangiare la verdura “_

_“Il ketchup è verdura”_

Molto simile all’altra a cui l’aveva chiesto dopo.

_“Il ketchup è una verdura?”_

_“Diavolo, sì”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Angolo di Sarandom
> 
> Dopo aver visto la puntata sono veramente felice di aver scritto una cosa del genere. Cas si merita tutto quello che non gli stanno dando. Da quando ho sentito “Expendable” ho solo questa parola in testa e mi dispiace da morire. Non gli era bastato l’incantesimo di Rowena ora anche questo, chissà quando mai avrà pace. Comunque, ora il viaggio sarà breve perché la risposta gli verrà data subito da un’altra persona importante per lui. Mi sono ispirata ad Endverse!Cas per questi capitoli, per quanto potesse essere perso anche lui, era più schietto. In tanti sento lamentarsi per questo nuovo Cas “debole” e “solo un pezzo di carne”, leggere queste cose mi fanno più triste di vederlo sullo schermo mentre soffre letteralmente. Io credo sia un personaggio forte appunto perché continua ad andare avanti. Fa cazzate? I fratelli sono 11 anni che le fanno e non vedo lamentele xD Ho quasi pronto il finale, ma voglio aspettare la 11x11 per vedere come andrà. Sto leggendo tutte le varie teorie e spero che tutte le nostre sorelle Destiel abbiano ragione. Grazie e alla prossima ^.^


	3. Should I question every move I make?

 

 

 

 

 **3.**  

 _How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost, my heart is breaking  
I don't want to make the same mistakes

                                                                                                                  **Bet On It-HSM2**

 

Fin dal primo momento, aveva notato le similitudini tra Dean e Claire Novak. Entrambi cresciuti troppo presto perché le loro famiglie gli erano state portate via da secondi fini ed erano diventate delle belle persone da soli. Dean aveva dovuto crescere il fratello, mentre Claire abituarsi ad essere lasciata anche dalla madre e dover vedere in lui ciò che restava del padre. Non era stato bello il loro primo incontro, in modo migliore di certo non poteva andare, ma erano rimasti in buoni rapporti e, grazie ai Winchester, le aveva trovato un buon posto dove poter crescere. Era da un po’ che non la sentiva. Lui troppo occupato con fatti sovrannaturali e lei con la scuola, entrambi difficili, così senza pensarci troppo, decise di andare a trovare Jody. Non l’aveva ancora conosciuta, solo sentita per telefono rare volte quando chiamava Claire, ma lei aveva sentito parlare dell’angelo che, appena lo vide, riconobbe.  
< Quindi tu sei il famoso Castiel > lo abbracciò < Sam, Dean e Claire mi hanno parlato di te >  
< Sì. Grazie per esserti occupata di lei >  
< Figurati, è un piacere. E’ una ragazza sveglia >  
Cas annuì e la cercò con lo sguardo tra il giardino e il portone di casa.  
< A scuola, non è ancora tornata> gli fece l’occhiolino < Accomodati, ho fatto dei cookies, vieni >  
Si sedettero al tavolo in cucina < Quindi, sei finalmente venuto a trovarla?>  
< Mi dispiace di non essere passato prima, abbiamo tante cose di cui occuparci >  
< Come mai sei solo?>  
  
Lo guardò sospettosa.  
< No, va tutto bene, ma avevo bisogno di allontanarmi >  
Per quanto quella faccenda non gliela raccontava giusta, solo guardandolo capì che era sincero, non sembrava affatto felice di quella scelta. < Avete avuto una discussione?>  
< Dean. Con lui è difficile, ma capisce in fretta, spero lo faccia anche adesso >  
Non aveva lasciato capire il motivo, non ebbe il tempo di chiedergli altro perché la porta si aprì e Castiel rivide Claire.  
Si alzò e la ragazza stupita dal vederlo lì, gli corse incontro.  
< E’ bello rivederti >  
< Anche per me >  
< Come mai la tua auto? Sam e Dean?>  
< Sono solo >  
< Tutto bene?>

Non ce la faceva più a rispondere di sì. Troppe volte aveva anche evitato e con Claire non sembrava giusto; dopotutto lui, con la ragazza, aveva insistito. Era il suo turno.  
Non rispose e Claire riuscì a capirlo subito, sembrava un Dean in miniatura.  
< Jody, lo porto a fare un giro per il quartiere >  
< Non hai compiti da fare? >  
< Cas, mi aiuterai dopo? > gli domandò guardandolo.  
< C-certo >  
< Un angelo sarà bravo in geografia e storia > disse mentre lo prese per un polso ed uscirono. Mentre apriva la porta, si girò e lo guardò dall’alto in basso < Dove è il trench?>  
< In macchina >  
< Perché non lo indossi? >  
< Non mi andava >  
Claire si fece seria. Gli fece cenno di uscire e chiuse la porta, arrivati alla fine del vialetto, gli si accostò camminando all’indietro < Sei strano >  
< Me lo dicono tutti >  
Si fermò < No, non quel strano. Nel senso che non sembri tu. Dimmi cos’è successo >  
Dean sceglieva i momenti migliori per chiamarlo, di nuovo il telefono che squillava. Lo prese anche se sapeva già di chi si trattasse. Claire sbirciò il nome e sorrise quando Cas lo ripose nella tasca e a le si smorzò il sorriso < Perché non rispondi? >  
< Ricordi ciò che ha fatto Dean a quei tuoi amici? >  
< Ha fatto qualcosa a te e Sam? >  
< No, non proprio. E’ una lunga storia. Per abbreviarla: una loro grande amica, che sono riuscito a conoscere almeno, è stata uccisa e Dean ha perso la testa. Letteralmente. Volevo fermarlo e come risultato quasi non mi ammazzava. Ha anche cercato di fare fuori Sam finendo per uccidere Morte >  
Claire era a bocca aperta.  
< Si, è strano da assimilare >  
< E’ assurdo. Come può aver fatto certe cose >  
< Non era lui. Te l’avevo detto no? Dentro ognuno di noi c’è del malvagio, in Dean si è trasformato in qualcosa di pericoloso che non riusciva a controllare. Altre perdite non lo aiutano >  
< Quindi perché sei qui? >  
Alzò un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo.  
< Reagisce male alle persone che perde, come giusto che sia, quindi perché sei qui da solo e non rispondi alle sue chiamate? >  
Cas si fermò, abbassò lo sguardo.  
< Dimmi il vero motivo >  
Cas la guardò, si distolse per fissare la strada < certe volte penso mi chieda di aiutare perché sono l’unico a poterlo fare>  
Claire corrugò la fronte < Ti senti usato?>  
Sospirò < No, non lo so. Utile in certi casi? Ma la colpa è mia, quando mi trovo in certe situazioni scelgo sempre la via che non mi aiuta >  
Claire sempre rivolta verso di lui, ma abbassando lo sguardo disse < Cosa ti porta a scegliere di fare di tutto pur di salvarlo, questo lo sai?> si scambiarono un’occhiata e lei alzò le sopracciglia < Cas > scosse la testa < Lo sai che lo sappiamo tutti, vero? Sam starà facendo a Dean lo stesso discorso >  
< Non so se sono abbastanza curioso e forte dal sapere la sua risposta >  
Claire rise < Certo che lo sei, altrimenti non saresti qui, adesso, a parlarne con me invece di essere al bunker a ridere alle sue scemenze, o a cercare di farla franca in un altro caso >  
< Tu…cosa credi? >  
< Ho trascorso un po’ tempo con voi per capire, e vedere, come vi comportate quando state insieme. Non vi ho vissuti abbastanza, quindi non so come funzionano in realtà le cose tra tutti, però… ci tiene, credimi. Me lo ha detto >  
< Quando?>  
< Quando abbiamo giocato a golf insieme. Se non te lo dice arriverà il momento, non per forza uno brutto>  
Le regalò un sorriso sghembo. Il sorriso sghembo che gli illuminò il viso quando gli disse, in mezzo alla strada, dopo averla seguita con quella sua macchina d’orata odiata da tutti:  
_”Mi piaci di più con la cravatta“_

Cas si girò, non avevano fatto molta strada e vide la pimp accanto al marciapiede < Credo di aver bisogno del mio trench >  
Entrambi risero e Claire avvicinandosi lo abbracciò mentre camminavano < Vedrai che sistemerete tutto >  
< Lo spero >  
< Oddio, sentitevi. Sembrate una vecchia coppia sposata>  
La guardò confuso.

 

  
Cas l'aiutò con i compiti e restò per cena, quando iniziò a farsi tardi le avvertì  
< Meglio che vada >  
< Resta per la notte > cercò di convincerlo Jody.  
< No, hai già fatto tanto e ti ringrazio >  
< Ti accompagno fuori > disse Claire che era già uscita, lo aspettò con la schiena sulla portiera < Promettimi che mi chiamerai quando avrete finito con questa piccola pausa, okay?>  
Gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia e tornò in casa salutandolo dalla finestra.  
Si sentiva meglio, aveva avuto una bella idea con quella visita non programmata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Angolo di Sarandom
> 
> Avevo scritto questo prima di sapere che avremmo rivisto Claire in una puntata, ed ora ho paura perché non ci sarà Cas e che cavolo.  
> Spero se ne accorgano, spero che Claire dica qualcosa.  
> Tornando alla storia, ho cambiato alcune frasi da ciò che avevo scritto prima, queste puntate mi stanno allontanando, non che non mi piacciano, ma la mancanza di Cas si sente. Ho proprio preso un’altra strada, da shipper, ma almeno mi faccio felice.  
> *Spera di non ricevere pomodori*  
> Alla prossima ^.^


	4. I must've called a thousand times

## 4.

 

 

 

 _Hello from the other side_  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
**Adele- Hello**

 

 

  
Cas era via da giorni e nonostante i fratelli continuassero a cacciare e sembrava tutto normale, Sam aveva notato che il maggiore era strano.  
Erano sulla via del ritorno dopo aver disinfestato una casa centenaria dall’ennesimo fantasma, Dean aveva acceso la radio, ma la teneva a volume basso. Ogni mezz’ora controllava sempre il cellulare, l'aveva cronometrato.  
Cas gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato inutile, lo avrebbe usato solo per fare chiamate e lo stesso con l'angel radio.  
Dean, naturalmente, non badava alle clausole.  
Si girò < Mh?> non lo aveva sentito.  
< Di questa situazione, vuoi parlarne? >  
< Non c’è molto da dire >  
< Allora vedi che non hai capito? > Rise Sam passandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
< Cosa? >  
< Perché è andato via? > si sistemò con la schiena sulla portiera per guardarlo meglio.  
< Non stava bene e ha fatto la scelta giusta, se ci manca è ovvio >  
< Mh mh, non solo > negò con  la testa.  
< Devo cavarti le parole o mi dici che succede? >  
< Vediamo di arrivarci con semplici passaggi > Tornò seduto composto.  
< Sono tutt’orecchie > guidava con una mano e l’altra comodamente sul grembo.  
< Da cosa è cominciato tutto? >  
< Cosa? >  
< Come credi si sia ‘perso’?>  imitò le virgolette con le dita per sottolineare di più il concetto.  
< Inferno? >  
Dean distolse lo sguardo dal fratello per passare alla strada, continuava ad essere un argomento tabù.  
< Già, e ricordi su cosa erano d'accordo sia Inferno e Paradiso?>  
< Che da quando mi ha tirato fuori dalla perdizione si è...> Non continuò.  
< Ecco. Quindi, cosa ha continuato a fare? >  
< Salvarci il culo? Beh, su quello non ha torto >  
< Dean, non sto parlando di noi, insieme >  
L’altro lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio <.. Lo so >  
< Lo sai? >  
< Non sono così tonto come pensi >  
< Perché non glielo dici? >  
Dean non rispose però il minore sapeva che aveva bisogno di parlarne così non si perse d’animo.  
< Di solito lascio passare questo genere di conversazioni, ora non posso. Prenditi il tempo, che non hai, e parlami. Non credo tu sia intenzionato  a perderlo, entrambi. Sarà anche l’unica arma potente che abbiamo, ed è ciò che purtroppo lui si sente in questo momento. E’ nostro amico e non glielo dimostriamo sempre, ma sai che con te è diverso > gli uscì più irritazione di quella che voleva intendere nel tono, infatti, calò un leggero silenzio e lo avvolse la brutta sensazione che si ha quando ci si pente di ciò che si è appena detto.  
Dean non sembrò del tutto contrariato dalla piega che aveva preso il momento, forse poteva usare la sfuriata come il trampolino che gli serviva, cambiò marcia e lasciò la mano sul cambio.  
< Ricordi la prima ed ultima confessione che ho fatto? >  
Sam lo ricordava bene, si era stupito di quella idea, avrebbe dovuto essere sincero e a quanto pare lo era stato veramente.  
< Cosa hai detto?>  
< In quel periodo, avevo seriamente paura di morire... più del solito > uno sbuffo divertito mentre Sam restò in silenzio. Era il suo turno per parlare non aveva intenzione di interromperlo < E' che avrei voluto riuscire ad avere una vita normale, qualcosa di diverso, ma non intendevo solo quello >  
< Che metafore hai usato? > Intervenne con una piccola battuta per farlo stare a suo agio.  
< non mi sarei mai aspettato di riuscire ad espormi così tanto, non cerco più le cose come una volta>  
Il minore capì, Dean era arrivato e non sarebbe tornato indietro, non più.  
< Dici che ti ha fatto piacere parlarne? Lì? >  
< Più qui >  
< Sai che qualsiasi decisione tu prenda, io sono qui >  
Dean annuì e la conversazione finì.

\--

Si fermarono a cenare in un diner e, mentre aspettavano le ordinazioni, Sam consultava il suo portatile e Dean diede un sorso alla sua birra prendendo il telefono. Nessuna risposta, ma questo non lo fermò dall’inviarne un altro.

\--

Cas si era fermato in un minimarket a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, come d’abitudine quando non viaggiava da solo e sentì la vibrazione per l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio. Come tutti lesse anche questo:      
– Non so se li leggi e so che tanto non risponderai, continuo a ripeterlo… vedi di tornare presto-  
Gli piaceva sentirlo, anche se attraverso delle righe scritte digitalmente. Forse era servito ciò che gli aveva detto e che li aveva spinti a quella lontananza forzata.  
Alloggiò nel seguente motel, si sdraiò sul letto e guardò un film western che stavano dando appena accese il televisore. Per sbaglio, o distrazione, l'angel radio non era lontana dal suo radar in quel momento e sentì una voce che conosceva molto bene.

\--

Più tardi quella sera  Dean, in camera sua, si sedette su un lato del letto, la porta chiusa e la luce accesa. Si torturava le dita dal nervoso.  
< Hai detto che non avresti ascoltato però... ho capito di trovare non male questo metodo. Mi piace parlare con la consapevolezza che comunque qualcuno possa sentire. Tante volte, mi sono ritrovato a questo punto e voglio che tu sappia che ogni volta che mi hai sentito... anche se le mie parole ti sono risultate dure, se ti chiamavo, non era solo perché servivi, se  pensi che io ti veda come la scappatoia che posso usare quando voglio, non è affatto quello che rappresenti. Mi conosci, non ho molto amici e credo tu sia quel tipo di persona che un’adolescente chiamerebbe migliore amico. Mi sto per tramutare in un sedicenne, quindi la smetto qui >

\--

Voleva continuare ad ascoltarlo,  sapeva ci fosse altro che avrebbe voluto dire, ma sembrava essersene andato. Castiel sapeva che quella era la verità però non gliel’aveva mai sentita dire e questo faceva accorciare la loro distanza fino a quando non tornò a parlare.

\--

< Oggi ho parlato con Sam, non so se sei al corrente di una cosa che ho detto ad un prete qualche tempo fa. Sì, suona molto strano, ma è successo. Una prima volta per tutto… >  
Si fermò un attimo. Quel modo di dire gli fece quasi paura, ormai era intenzionato a mettere le cose in chiaro.  
< Mi hai detto che riuscivi a percepire i pensieri, che siano bisogni o anche desideri? Non lo so, quella volta ricordo di essere stato fin troppo sincero con me stesso e solo ora mi viene in mente che tu possa esserne stato al corrente d'allora >  
Non andò avanti, lasciò in sospeso il discorso. Se non stava ascoltando, era inutile e l'avrebbe ripreso per il suo ritorno, gli era giusto servito per mettere in sintonia se stesso.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Angolo di Sarandom 
> 
> ...Non ho molto da dire XD  
>  Fatemi sapere voi :)


	5. I knew I'd make it through

 

 

**5.**

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I'd had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

_Hush now I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

**A New Day Has Come – Celine Dion**

 

Cas non aveva idea di ciò che intendesse Dean. Quella volta non aveva le antenne collegate, come si divertiva a dire l’amico. Il giorno dopo decise che la fuga stava per terminare, così passò gli ultimi attimi a guidare e a consumare pneumatici chissà dove. Aveva una cartina al posto del passeggero, ma la guardava di rado. Si accorse di aver preso troppe abitudini dalla persona che conosceva come le sue tasche. Stava scappando da una sua possibile reazione negativa? Anche se dopo ciò che aveva ascoltato non poteva essere possibile. Si diede dello stupido e si fermò in mezzo alla strada e per fortuna non c'era nessuno. Chiuse gli occhi e pensò di aver fatto l'ennesima stupida scelta, con tutti i casini in cui si trovavano perché... diavolo! Se ne era andato così con la scusa di voler ritrovare se stesso? < Cosa ci faccio qui> si girò per guardare dietro anche se la strada era sgombra per fare manovra, tirò di retromarcia e tornò a casa.

Gli ci volle un giorno intero ed alla fine arrivò alla porta del bunker, parcheggiò e restò in auto. Si ricordò del trench abbandonato sul sedile posteriore tutto stropicciato, scese e lo indossò.

Giù per le scale di metallo, sentì dei passi andare verso di lui < Cas!> lo salutò Sam, abbracciandolo. < Come è andata?>

< Bene> rispose semplicemente.

Sam restò interdetto e rispose con un una mezza risata < Dean è di là, andiamo >

Arrivarono alla libreria e Dean era seduto circondato dai soliti libri e alzò lo sguardo. Notò che era felice di vederlo dal breve sorriso che appena accennò, non potevano continuare così. Cas senza distogliere gli occhi da lui disse < Dobbiamo parlare> Sam fece per andarsene < No, anche tu > si voltò leggermente < Non sono andato in paradiso> tornò su Dean < Ho letto ogni messaggio, cercando di non rispondere. Sentito ogni preghiera, cercando di non tornare >

< Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?> domandò Sam avvicinandosi al tavolo.

< Sono andato a trovare Claire > sorrise tra se e se < Gli adolescenti sanno essere saggi. E ascoltando ciò che mi dicevi, Dean, devo capire se hai, avete, veramente bisogno di me o sono indispensabile per ciò che vi serve. In paradiso, grazie alle voci sono diventato il cattivo, ma non odiano come pensavo almeno, qui mi sento utile quando arriva il momento. Ho scelto di restare qui per quello che pensavo fosse il mio bene, il mio libero arbitrio e sì, poter proteggervi, anche. Dico sempre che va tutto bene però, è arrivato il momento di chiedervi se vi interessa di me. Non voglio finire come gli altri. Sembrerà il contrario, ma ci tengo a me stesso >

<Ovvio che teniamo a te > rispose Sam.

< Lo dimostrate in strani modi. Per quanto tempo avete passato sempre da soli non vi accorgete del resto. Ogni volta che scompaio è come se non contasse e non vi fate in quattro per trovarmi>

<Non volevi essere trovato> Disse Dean.

<Non sto parlando di ora. Torno per mano divina e tutto ricomincia. Non vi sto chiedendo di fare patti per salvarmi, ma che ogni volta che mi chiamate lo fate perché sono io>

< Hai ragione, mi dispiace> disse Sam guardandolo < Soffri tanto quanto noi e la visione di angelo che abbiamo di te, ai nostri occhi ti rende indistruttibile, ma infondo sappiamo che non lo sei>

<Grazie>

Dean aveva lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo.

Sam si guardò le scarpe e l'angelo restò in attesa. Sapeva che ciò che avrebbe detto Dean sarebbe stata la goccia a far riempire il suo vaso vuoto o farlo traboccare svuotandolo di nuovo. Lo aveva incolpato per Metatron quando aveva fatto lo stesso con Amara alterandosi e sapeva ci fosse qualcosa sotto, ma se non toccavano prima il fondo non era contento. A Sam proprio in quel momento squillò il cellulare < …Ragazzi, devo rispondere. Scusa, Cas >

< Fa niente, abbiamo fatto > gli sorrise e Sam aspettò un altro minuto per guardare il fratello e tornare sull’angelo, poi si allontanò.

 

< Cosa ti aspetti da me?> Domandò Dean

Cas si avvicinò ad una sedia, poggiandosi con le mani su di essa < Ti senti debole quando preghi?>

Dean alzò subito lo sguardo verso di lui, si sentiva vulnerabile perché sapeva avesse sentito tutto. Fece per dire qualcosa, ma si fermò.

< Comunque, la conversazione con il prete non la so, se ti fa stare meglio >

 

Dean, per tutta la vita, aveva cercato di non far affiorare quella parte di sé: la sua metà bisognosa, dolce e l'aveva mascherata facendo il macho sicuro di sé. Tutte le storie che aveva avuto gli erano piaciute, non faceva una cosa se non convinto, però c'era sempre quel "ma" che divideva l'essere attratto da qualcuno e l'innamorarsi. Delle volte riconosceva di essere ambiguo: la sua cotta per Dr. Sexy prima di tutti. Apprezzare il lato di b di un ragazzo qualunque, fare complimenti o occhiolini da ubriaco, imbarazzarsi se qualcuno ci provava con lui. Tutte queste sensazioni erano peggiorate quando era arrivato Castiel nella sua vita. Da subito lo aveva capito, lo aveva salvato e letto come nessun altro. Lo spingeva ad aprirsi e lui lo faceva di rimando. Si erano conosciuti profondamente e ciò continuava. Era al corrente di cosa provasse Cas. Era evidente, anche se per un angelo era cosa difficile da dire. L'unico problema che non avvicinava il cacciatore, era la paura di esporsi; aveva sofferto tanto e lasciarsi andare lo spaventava. Doveva dirglielo. Cas era lì davanti a lui che cercava una risposta, una risposta precisa e non aspettava altro...da tempo. E quello fu il momento per Dean di confessargli cosa provasse per lui.

 

Si guardava le mani, cercando un modo per parlare, glielo doveva < Non sei un oggetto > si voltò e gli dedicò uno di quei piccoli sorrisi sinceri che non usava quasi mai.

< E’ stata dura quando ti ho conosciuto, ragionavi in modo diverso. Era anche divertente > rise

< tranne quando le cose ci si ritorcevano contro, però sono i guai del mestiere, quindi logicamente ti perdonavo. Siamo fortunati ad essere ancora qui e sono contento tu ci sia > Non smetteva di alternare parole e di dirgliele in faccia, doveva capirlo e lui essere sincero.

 

< Cas....>

 

Dean era piuttosto impacciato, imbarazzato; si poteva notare dal guardarsi attorno, dal continuo mettersi le mani nei capelli e dallo sguardo basso. Non sapeva portare avanti il discorso ora che li davanti a lui.

 

< Dean....> rispose l'angelo.

< La verità  è che... >

Riuscì a dire solo questo, dopodiché si bloccò e non sembrò andare più avanti. Sam, che lì stava spiando dal solito angolino, non ne poté più e li raggiunse.

 

< Allora, so che non dovrei, ma avete bisogno di qualcuno da fuori. Quindi, Dean...> unendo le mani lo indicò < ...Vedete questa tensione? Si taglia con una motosega e questo sta andando per le lunghe da troppo. Tutte le persone che incontrate lo vedono, io lo so da tanto >

Dean si girò dall'altra parte.

< Lo so che ti da fastidio essere messo in un angolo, ma te lo sta chiedendo e una risposta devi dargliela. Io ora me ne torno di là..> e Sam fece come detto.

 

< Dean... > continuava a ripetere il suo nome e il suo tono lo fece sentire peggio, lo interruppe mostrando un dito in alto per fare silenzio. Tornò a guardarlo, per entrambi era un grande scoglio che poteva essere scavalcato.

 

Mentre cercava di capire cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, gli scappò un pensiero, più che altro una preghiera, un desiderio. Era cosi abituato che lo faceva senza pensarci e capì subito che Cas aveva sempre percepito tutto.

 

< Fallo > disse infine, Cas. Si allontanò dalla sedia facendosi più vicino a lui. Dean, incerto, guardò il trench, le sue braccia e lentamente salì verso il viso. Si decise ad alzarsi dalla sua postazione maledicendosi e così Cas rise, si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. All’inizio era rigido, cauto, ma accompagnato dalla stretta dell’angelo, sicura e confortevole si lasciò andare. Non fu uno dei suoi soliti abbracci, neanche come quello in Purgatorio, lo avvolse con la sua stretta calda e forte. Sembrò durare un'eternità scandita dal loro respiro sul collo dell'altro. Ad un certo punto, Dean si staccò lentamente, restando a pochi centimetri di distanza.

 

 < Io non so come fare> suonò come una richiesta d'aiuto.

Cas lo guardò come la prima volta che si erano incontrati abbassando di poco la testa di lato.

< Non devi fare niente di nuovo o di diverso, avevo solo bisogno che tu vedessi >

 

Dean sospirò, poi lo guardò negli occhi, quella situazione non gli piaceva < Come siamo riusciti a complicare tutto?>

Cas sorrise < Credo sia una cosa da umano >

Dean restò in silenzio < Quindi...>

Cas intervenne subito < Quindi…abbiamo da fare >

< Vuoi metterti a lavoro? >

< Certo. Giriamo pagina? >

Dean sospirò poi si passò una mano sulla bocca, altro tic nervoso per poi portarle entrambe sui fianchi.

< Dean, in tutto questo ci siamo passati tante volte. Okay, ci provo io. Non credo di vederti solo come un amico> Deglutì e restò ad aspettare, sentiva il cuore in gola, lo aveva provato molte volte, ma Dean era lì ed aveva paura.

Come si aspettava, l’altro si guardò lentamente attorno e girò i tacchi, incerto si incamminò verso il corridoio, con una mano si scompigliò i capelli e poi sparì dalla sua vista.

Cas restò immobile, era arrivato così vicino e comunque lontano. Si sentì sprofondare, non avrebbe potuto restare lì se appena si esternava continuava a scappare.

Amava Dean, e lo faceva con tutto il cuore, gli aveva insegnato tutto, era veramente il modello che gli aveva detto di essere. Sentì gli stessi passi di quando era appena entrato, dietro di lui < Hai sentito?> Gli domandò

< Sì… e vorrei tanto schiaffeggiarlo, ma ora non posso fare niente. Vai da lui >

Cas lo guardò, Sam era serio, questa volta sapeva che o lo seguiva o poteva dire addio alla sincerità.

 

\--

 

Si ritrovò davanti alla porta del cacciatore, sentì della musica, la porta era socchiusa così la aprì lentamente, gli diede la forza di fare qualche passo, forse non aveva perso la speranza. Dean era seduto su un lato del  letto e gli dava le spalle, si teneva la testa tra le mani chino. Chiuse la porta, ma l’altro non si mosse.

Si fermò al centro della stanza ed aspettò, Dean abbassò le mani fin sotto il naso e fissò la parete davanti a lui, dopodiché si alzò e gli si parò davanti. A quanto pare notò che entrambi avevano gli occhi lucidi. < Non sono pronto >

Cas cercò di attutire il colpo < Perché?>

< Non so farlo. Almeno, non nel modo in cui intendi. Credevo di averlo fatto con qualcuno fino ad ora, ma non é così >

< Pensi che dire no sia la scelta più semplice? Certe volte non riesco proprio a capirti, Dean > al suo nome la sua voce mancò.

Proprio in quel momento Sam li chiamò urlando ed entrambi si girarono verso il corridoio, Dean era già davanti a lui. < Sam! Che succede?>

Sam era in ginocchio e si teneva la testa tra le mani < Un’altra.. visione >

Dean al suo fianco gli teneva le spalle < Questa storia deve finire >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Angolo di Sarandom
> 
> Spero non vi starete chiedendo " Ma cosa sta scrivendo" tranquilli u.u Volevo collegarla a questa stagione, (Ci sono e ci saranno spoiler), ma non la scriverò, arriverà direttamente ad un scontro finale totalmente sognato/immaginato ( dannazione a me e quando metto le cuffie). Dean che se ne ritorna in camera in quella maniera, credevo di vederlo proprio davanti ai miei occhi. Ciò che ho aggiunto nel finale, non ero riuscita a continuarla, è arrivato camuffato da un'altra OS che avrei messo a parte, ma mi hanno fatto notare che le dinamiche erano simili, così è arrivata qui. Non so se verranno due capitoli o se, dopo questa sarà l'ultimo :) 


	6. So tell me now, tell me now

6.

_So tell me now, tell me now_

_Why you're so far away_

_When I'm still so close_

**_Shakira - Illegal_ **

 

 

Il momento era arrivato ed erano tutti lì. Sam stava guardando il fratello davanti a lui in ginocchio e Amara che gli stava accanto. L’Oscurità stava per avere la meglio. Lucifero aveva provato a farla ragionare, ma come aveva già detto, paragonandola al Padre, era una neonata e non astuta. Non capiva ed era potente, due pessime cose da combinare insieme. Per quanto lui potesse essere stato ribelle, aver creato scompiglio portando l’Apocalisse, credeva veramente nel lavoro di Dio; lo amava e, in quel momento, voleva solo rendergli giustizia contro una potenza che voleva tutto in malora. Il corpo di Cas era lì e l’Arcangelo stava cercando, con tutto il suo potere, di contrastarla, ma non era il suo tramite e stava dando segni di cedimento. Doveva trovare un aiuto. Aveva una mano in avanti e la sua luce stava colpendo la nuvola nera che copriva Dean in preda al dolore; si era accasciato e si stava maledicendo per non essere stato come Sam, perché lui era stato vulnerabile. Le ferite sul viso tornarono, così come le vene sul collo più marcate e la pelle arrossata dallo sforzo; sentiva che non poteva  cedere, ma gli serviva altra grazia, anche se poca. Era al corrente della scelta del Padre: da quando era capitato Dean all’Inferno l’aveva scelto ed ora era lì che cercava di divincolarsi dentro di lui. Non poteva fa morire l’uomo giusto, l’umano per cui ora si ritrovava in quello stato. Decise di dargli una possibilità.

< Cas…Mi serve aiuto>

Gli costò dirlo, ma doveva finirla e, in quell’istante, una grande luce lo avvolse; gli occhi si illuminarono e non fu la luce di Lucifero, quella non era la luce di Satana…quello era Castiel che, con un ultimo sforzo, riuscì ad affiorare e assestare una scarica di luce bianca su Amara che urlò girandosi. Dean era sdraiato e vomitava sangue, Sam non poteva fare niente e restò immobile e inerte davanti quella scena. Poco dietro di lui, Crowley era altrettanto preoccupato per l’angelo chiedendosi se fosse sopravvissuto, quindi dentro di sé stava facendo il tifo per Castiel e i Winchester, anche lui si sentiva inutile. Lucifero tornò subito dopo, di nuovo in completo vigore in quell’ospite con il suo sorriso beffardo, il volto di Castiel grondava sangue dalle ferite. Si girò verso Sam, sempre arcigno e sarcastico, ma il viso dell’angelo che conosceva benissimo, lo tradì e vide la sofferenza < Addio, Sam >

Il minore dei Winchester restò sorpreso e seguì un urlo non umano, dovette tapparsi le orecchie. Lucifero aveva la bocca spalancata, la luce copriva ogni parte del corpo ora che si trasferì tutta davanti a lui e, Amara diventò completamente nera tra le urla e un fuoco formato da nubi. Durò pochi secondi e, poi dalla bocca di Cas, uscì un grande fiato di grazia blu che, con una onda di forza d’urto, esplose facendo sparire con se l’Oscurità.

Castiel cadde a terra, Dean non si era più mosso. Sam corse da entrambi restando in piedi in mezzo a loro, senza sapere cosa fare con le mani nei capelli e percepì le sue lacrime bagnargli il viso. Portò Dean più all’altro e si inginocchiò alzando il viso verso il cielo. < Vi prego, vi prego fate qualcosa!>

In quell’esatto istante, Cas rinvenne bruscamente, il respiro gli mancava e il viso ancora arrossato come se stesse trattenendo qualcosa; si girò senza guardarlo e strisciò raggiungendo Crowley. Dean respirò, sputando qualche residuo di sangue e lo alzò per il busto. Più lontano, il demone si avvicinò a Cas, e Sam urlando < Cosa gli stai facendo?!>

 Crowley, con una mano sulla  spalla di Cas, gli rispose < Deve tornare giù, una parte di se è rimasta lì. Era un patto con Lucifero, poteva essere uno scambio, se le cose fossero andate male >

Guardò Sam che accarezzò i capelli di Dean. Il maggiore stava assistendo alla scena e vide Cas sofferente che pregava Crowley con lo sguardo e fece cenno di sì con la testa al fratello.

< Va bene, andate. Ma riportalo qui >

Cas e Crowley scomparirono e tornarono nella stanza della gabbia davanti all’altare allestito per Rowena.

< Cas, vai!>

Crowley si affrettò verso il libro aperto sull’ultimo incantesimo della strega e, in quel momento, sperò di aver imparato tanto dalla madre, o che quel lontano DNA che li univa, avesse effetto.

<Castiel! Sbrigati! Puoi farcela, lo sai > si trattenne dal dire quello che stava pensando, ma poi diede voce ai suoi pensieri < Fallo per lui. Fallo per Dean >

Doveva incoraggiarlo e sapeva che così avrete fatto risvegliare il soldato angelico che era in lui.

< Lo sappiamo entrambi, sempre per lui. Quindi, entra! >

Teneva le mani salde ai lati dell’altare di legno e fremeva mentre guardava quella povera anima a metà. Lo conosceva da tanto ormai e, per quanto poteva dare l’immagine di detestare tutti, un po’ lo invidiava. Dean lo aveva accettato, anche Moose.

L’unica cosa che voleva, era avere una famiglia, ma aveva preso troppo dalla madre e, dal suo ultimo giorno, capì tutto. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo da quando Sam aveva cercando di guarirlo, quella sua mancanza era la sua debolezza.

Castiel stava strisciando sulle scalette per la porta di ferro; sentiva ogni gemito straziante, si muoveva lentamente, le gambe gli rispondevano poco e lasciava una scia di sangue dietro di sé. Crowley decise di iniziare, recitando una formula ad alta voce, buttando della polvere marrone nel grande recipiente di rame davanti il libro, aspettò per il lampo che subito arrivò aprendo la porta e mostrando un’ombra seduta in un angolo. Le fiamme tornarono a delimitare la gabbia e lasciando uno spazio da dove era entrato l’angelo. Non si vedeva niente, ma, all’interno, una flebile luce bianca baluginava.

Cas riuscì ad entrare con un ultimo sforzo e si accasciò a terra con una mano più avanti a toccare il pavimento freddo di quella scatola infernale. L’ombra si mosse, Crowley non vide chi era perché fu colpito da un’altra onda d’urto splendente che lo fece sbattere sulla parete che aveva dietro e, un filo di vento polveroso, lo colpì. Seguì la scia che svaniva con lo sguardo; sentì delle lacrime affiorare ai suoi occhi e, girandosi, una cadde creando un rivolo bagnato di ciò che non avrebbe più potuto riavere.

Quel vento sapeva della madre, si sentì solo come non mai. Prima aveva la sensazione che fosse viva chissà dove e che avrebbe potuto chiedere giustizia per quello che gli aveva fatto passare. Adesso, però, dopo quello che gli aveva detto, prima che Lucifero le spezzasse il collo, era tutto diverso. Forse i Winchester, lo avrebbero risparmiato e sarebbe potuto tornare sul trono, ma la sola cosa che aveva sempre sperato non sarebbe mai stata sua. In quel mondo, chiedere una persona vicina era impossibile. Scacciò via la lacrima e si tirò su sistemandosi il completo. Era tornato tutto silenzioso e vide Castiel, in piedi e gli dava le spalle. Il trench era come nuovo.

<Ho tutti i miei poteri e ali comprese. La mia grazia è stata ristrutturata > si girà di lato < Cosa dovrei farti adesso?> gli domandò e Crowley si avvicinò con una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni

< Ti ho aiutato> Si voltò del tutto avvicinandosi < Mai più con i Winchester > Lo temeva, ma lo sapeva < Okay >

< Puoi riavere il tuo trono, hai fatto un buon lavoro qui sotto >

< DNA > disse guardando il nulla e alzando le sopracciglia.

< Grazie > I ringraziamenti di Castiel erano sempre veri e genuini, quindi li accettò, ma doveva chiederglielo.

< Cas, puoi fare una cosa per me?>

Piegò la testa, come suo solito, al sentire il nomignolo pronunciato dal re dell’Inferno <Dimmi >

< …Rowena >

L’angelo abbassò lo sguardo < Vedrò cosa posso fare >

Crowley annuì e Cas prima di sparire disse < Addio >

 

Tornò da Sam e Dean correndogli in contro < Come sta?>

< Non parla e ha perso troppo sangue >

Lo teneva come li aveva lasciati. Dean aveva gli occhi aperti, ma non vedeva niente, Cas portò una mano sulla sua fronte e sul petto. < Dannazione > disse a voce bassa.

< Cosa?> domandò Sam preoccupato

< L’Oscurità l’ha danneggiato a fondo…potrebbe esserci solo un modo > lo guardò < Ho riavuto la mia grazia e so perché..>

 Sam non capì subito, ma poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono < Cas..sei sicuro? Hai riavuto te stesso>

 < Sono pronto a rinunciarci > guardò Dean < Voglio sentirmi utile >

Sam gli bloccò un polso < Tu sei utile, Cas. Anzi, sei molto di più >

< Allora lasciatemi continuare ad esserlo >

< Cas ..>

< Sam, non abbiamo più tempo > lo guardò e aveva l’urgenza nello sguardo. Sam doveva decidere per il fratello e, per quanto ne avevano parlato i discorsi non erano mai potenti quando arrivava il momento, Cas poteva aiutarlo e voleva tanto dire di sì. < Cosa ti accadrà?>

< Spero…spero di poter restare umano >

< Sei certo sia una possibilità?>

< Sì > rispose subito, forse troppo convinto, ma dovevano provarci.

< D’accordo >

 Tornò con le mani sul corpo di Dean che si illuminò, gli occhi celesti di Cas su di lui e dopo qualche minuto Dean si riprese, non aveva una traccia di sangue neanche sui vestiti e Cas svenne.

< Cos’è successo?!> domandò guardandolo a terra. < Dovrai ringraziarlo > gli rispose Sam.

< Tu stai bene?>

Sam lo tranquillizzò < Io non ho potuto fare nulla, non ho un graffio > Annuì ed entrambi si alzarono.

Andò a smuovere Cas per farlo svegliare e quello lentamente aprì gli occhi < Stai bene?> gli domandò subito Dean con una mano sulla tempia, era leggermente accaldata e lo aiutò a sedersi. < Si, la poca grazia che mi resta scivolerà via >

Lo guardò interrogativo < Che vuol dire? Come faccio ad essere vivo?> si voltò anche verso Sam.

< A quanto pare Dio non è così indifferente > rispose il minore.

Cas mostrò appena un sorriso sghembo  < Ti ho risalvato dalla perdizione, proprio non riesci a sfuggirle > 

< Perché non può mai farlo direttamente?>

< Dean, non sto morendo, sto solo tornando umano >

Sam si intromise < Continua a credere di essere “utile” >

Dean guardò Cas < Sei serio? Ti diamo dimostrazione di questo?>

Cas non rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

< Cas, tu non- > scosse la testa < Andiamo  a casa >

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Angolo di Sarandom
> 
> Si, sono passata direttamente alla fine. Questa sarà tutta la parte del sogno e mi è piaciuto parecchio. Molto spoiler per chi non sta seguendo la undicesima stagione. Castiel manca tantissimo e per quanto Casifer sia grandioso grazie a Misha è una grande assenza e si sente. Nell'attesa di rivederlo ho iniziato a scrivere un'altra long, penso la pubblicherò in questi giorni :) Buona lettura.


	7. Right in front of me

**7.**

                                                                                  _And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me_

_And I’ll use you as s makeshift gate_

_Of how much to give and how much to take_

_**I Found – Amber Run** _

  


 

 

 

Tornarono al bunker, ma non continuarono la conversazione perché, nell’Impala, Cas si sentì impazzire e lo portarono direttamente in camera sua. Dormire era difficile, i residui di grazia non gli davano tregua. Sentiva come se la sua vita lo stesse per lasciare, ma continuasse a vivere. Respirava, ma il cuore era debole e tremava. Molti incubi su ciò che era successo, il volto di Lucifero lo tormentava e delle volte credeva di averlo ancora e non potesse muoversi per conto suo. I fratelli si preoccuparono, ma gli diceva che doveva passare da solo non c’era altro modo. Una sera mentre Dean capitava davanti la porta di Cas sentì dei gemiti e un lamento, bussò.

< Dean?>

Socchiuse la porta < Riconosci i passi?>

< Sì, siete diversi > la stanza era buia e la voce debole.

< Come ti sentì?>

< Sta per finire>

< Sembra quasi...un’astinenza > si sedette sul letto < Non avresti dovuto farlo >

< Me l’ha data per quello, non si aspettava nulla di diverso da me >

Dean sospirò < Ti rendi conto per che razza di amico mi fai passare?>

Cas si immobilizzò e si voltò verso di lui contraendo le sopracciglia < Non credevo di apparire così stronzo. Avresti potuto morire e per salvarmi, non ci credo che non pensi che noi teniamo a te >

< So che tenete a me, ma comunque vadano le cose io potrei essere sacrificabile, mentre senza Sam non vivresti e lui senza te>

Dean restò senza parole < E queste cazzate chi te le ha dette? Perché non credo di averlo mai pensato > si alzò infuriato nel sentire quelle parole < Sai quanto la famiglia sia importante per me e dopo che ti dico che ho bisogno di te > tornò su di lui < Mi vieni a dire che potresti morire e che per me potrebbe andare bene?  Non devi neanche pensarlo >

Cas non rispose e non ricambiò lo sguardo.

< L’idea di dire “sì” a Lucifero poi, grandioso>

< Era l’unico modo >

<No, Cas! No > questa volta urlò < Prendiamo sempre un’altra scorciatoia, ce la caviamo sempre insieme >

< Come hai fatto con il Marchio, immagino >

< Almeno non abbiamo sacrificato noi stessi > si fermò < Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto >

< Lo so, non eri tu >

< Ero io, stufo, dopo Charlie e non volevo più controllarmi, stavo per uccidere anche Sam…> chiuse gli occhi.

< Dean, non so cosa stai cercando di dirmi. Che ho sbagliato? Lo faccio spesso, ogni volta che provo a fare la mia parte scelgo la via sbagliata >

< E’ da tutti, Cas. Tu non sei i tuoi sbagli, sei molto di più. Dimmi chi non ha alti e bassi. La tua grandezza non è il fatto che sei un angelo e sei potente, ma è quello che hai dentro. L’ho capito subito, altrimenti non saresti qui, dopo tanti anni >

< Non mi sento così >

< Lo dici troppe volte e questo non va bene > Si risedette sul bordo del letto, Cas ancora girato non lo guardava < So che sei perso, ma questo non vuol dire che non ti ritroverai >

< Avevi detto che non interessava a nessuno che ero spezzato > non lo aveva detto in modo canzonatorio, Cas non era così, era serio.

< Non devi prendere ogni parola come vera, soprattutto quando sono incazzato >

< Ora lo sei >

< Ora sono irritato perché non capisci quanto vali >

< Tu? Stai bene ?>

< Certo che no >

Non dava segno di voler parlare così, Dean prese tutti i pensieri che continuavano a vorticargli nella mente e cercò di esprimerli come meglio poteva < Cas, pensi che alla gente non interessi di te perché ti resta la visione di quello che hai sbagliato con loro. Ti senti in colpa. Guarda Claire, lei ti vuole bene, dopo tutto quello che le è successo. Non so in paradiso come la pensano e non me ne può fregare, ma qui sei importante, per noi sei importante >

Cas si mosse dalla sua postazione mettendosi più comodo e sistemando il cuscino per sollevare la testa. 

< E mi dispiace che tu ti senta costretto a fare cose che non devi >

< Io voglio aiutare anche se può costarmi >

Dean sbuffò e rise < Già >

< Sai che non l’ho fatto solo per te, cioè mi sono ispirato a te per salvare gli altri>

< Certo >

< Voglio solo cercare di essere buono >

< Ma tu lo sei >

Per la prima volta si girò a guardarlo < Lo credi ? >

< Una delle poche cose, sì > Lo guardò serio, non era del tutto convinto così cercò di alleggerire l’atmosfera < Non riesci neanche a fare fuori Crowley, e ce ne sarebbero di scuse >

Cas fece un piccolo sorriso < E’ utile >

Dean fece una smorfia < Forse >

< Cos’è successo tra voi?>

Neanche Dean aveva una risposta, anche il fratello lo prendeva in giro, ma in quel periodo non era stato in sé < Non lo so > fu sincero, abbassò la testa toccandosi le mani e girando l’anello della madre al dito < E’ sempre stato difficile, non sono mai veramente sicuro di ciò che faccio o voglio>

In quel momento l’avrebbe veramente voluta accanto. Sicuramente fin da piccolo lo aveva capito e perderla era stato un momento decisivo nella sua vita. Uno dei traumi più grandi che aveva vissuto altre volte con la perdita di altre persone, ma lei era il suo chiodo fisso. Aveva sempre cercato di ritrovarla in altre donne. Voleva essere importante e amato da qualcuno, accettato, ma quello stesso sguardo preoccupato nei suoi confronti lo aveva ricevuto solo da un’altra persona. Una persona che credeva in lui e lo incoraggiava anche quando non doveva. < E per l’altra cosa, non è che io non voglia, è che non sono> Si morse il labbro < Non so cosa dovresti aspettarti da me > rise in modo nervoso < Non sono mai stato un buon partito, guarda come tratto gli amici > si passò una mano sugli occhi per poi fermarla davanti la bocca per poi unirle sul grembo.

< Non è vero >

Ebbe una scarica di dolore e si girò da un lato, per tutto il tempo lo aveva visto illuminato solo dalla spia rossa della sveglia, così accese la luce e lo vide. Era bianco come un lenzuolo, il viso tirato in un’espressione da fargli paura e si abbracciava il corpo. Un verso strozzato e la bocca aperta.

< Dimmi cosa posso fare > perché doveva sempre sentirsi impotente? Se non fosse per la creatura che, non tutti pensavano esistesse, ora era lì distesa su quel letto combattendo contro se stesso, avrebbe pensato che essere angeli, più che una cosa divina, fosse infernale. Altro che statuina di bambini con le ali, continuava ad essere maledetto da cose non visibili e lui non poteva aiutarlo. Anche se Cas ormai avrebbe continuato a vivere da umano per lui restava l’angelo che lo aveva salvato.

 L’unica cosa che gli venne in mente, fu di sdraiarsi  accanto a lui e abbracciarlo da dietro, fargli sentire che lui era lì.

< Riusciremo a passare anche questa, te lo prometto >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Angolo di Sarandom**
> 
> Ed eccoci alla fine, è da quando ho visto un video Destiel con quella canzone che non riesco a togliermela dalla testa e per questo finale la vedevo adatta.  
>  Sono in  modalità disperata perché è dalla decima che aspetto una scena dove si decidano a parlare e invece nella undici la tagliano e quindi me ne esco con queste cose.  
>  Il mio headcanon è sempre lo stesso: Castiel/Mary. Da quando Dean ha incontrato sia Castiel che la madre da giovane è dove parte la mia teoria del “ Le uniche due persone che tengono a lui in quel modo “ Non che Sam non lo faccia, ma tra amore fraterno e materno (e possibile marito <<) c’è differenza.  
>  -You’re different  
>  -Part of me always believed you’d come back  
>  -But instead, we become this. The only thing I think we have left, Dean and me, is each other. If Dean says it’s time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I’m in. But then… That’s just how I roll..  
>  -Nobody wants him here more than I do.
> 
> SCUSATE mi sono persa nei meandri della loro bellezza.  
>  Beh, Crowley, lui si che è stata un’avventura interessante. Shippo Deanley MOLTO, è praticamente canon e la cosa non mi dispiace: Il mio Re ha ricevuto un po’ di amore, anche se è finita in modo pessimo, ma dettagli.  
>  Ora vi saluto e vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fin qui. Grazie per aver messo la storia nelle seguite, ricordate e preferite, è difficile sapere se è veramente andata bene dato l’assenza di recensioni, ma ci spero XD.  
>  Grazie e alla prossima!  
>   

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
> La stanchezza di vedere sempre più di rado Cas sullo schermo si fa sentire, senza lamentarsi di ciò che ci danno, ovviamente. La scena che doveva essere clou l'hanno tolta, sembra ci sarà nella nuova, quindi aspetto nel vedere cosa accadrà e se questo mi farà cambiare idea sul seguito di questa piccola long. Non sono mai certa su che strada seguire così scrivo tutto prima e pubblico a distanza di pochi giorni, ma qui voglio provare diversamente. Magari suggerite qualcosa che per voi non è stato detto, sempre cercando di restare in tema SPN, non voglio renderla troppo OOC.  
> Grazie per aver letto il capitolo e alla prossima :)  
> P.S.: Non potevo non aggiungere Shipper!God  
> (Buona puntata)


End file.
